VexX
'Membership Checklist' *Skilled Gamer *Thick Skin *Dedicated *TeamSpeak 3 http://i374.photobucket.com/albums/oo181/Hellrazor1981/threadAboutUs.png 'Message from the Founder' Have you ever wanted to be a part of a gaming community that not only owns face but does it with friends? Have you ever wanted to be a part of something bigger than just a "Clan" or a "Guild"? VexX could be what you are looking for. We are a multi-gaming community with a goal to have fun and to do so with friends. 'Mission Statement' Our goals are PvP, player progression, and PvE (in that order). We will strive to be and remain at the top of the food chain in a fun and professional manner. If you are looking to have a great time with people that do not care about the unwritten rules of the community, then we are the ones. If you are looking for a community full of hardcore players that max out their characters and surpass the average players, then this is the place for you. If you are looking to not only HOLD territory in this game, but PWN it, then this is the place for you. If you are looking for the BEST, then look no further; VexX is the place for you. 'About Us' VexX Gaming is a gaming community that works to find like-minded players to build a team of professional-level (and in some cases, actual professional) gamers. We've had experience in almost every MMO out on the market and we know what it takes to reach our goals and become a top competitor wherever we go. We currently have 6 divisions (League of Legends, SW:TOR, APB, Tera Online, GW2 and PlanetSide 2) and push to be a factor is all of them. It's clear that when it comes to PvP, VexX will be there. 'Structure' Our structure is pretty simple and direct, but here is a run down or the ranks. 'CEO' Head and founder of VexX Gaming. He is the overall leader and most everything goes to him for the final OK. He is also responsible for guiding the focus and direction that each 'Division Leader' has for the game they are currently in. 'Co-Leader' Helps maintain overall balance and keeps things up to date both in game and on the forums. More directly focused on game events and progression in both our MMO and FPS divisions. 'MMO/FPS Directors' Has direct control of operations in all MMO/FPS games VexX takes part in, making sure that all division leaders have all the tools to maintain a successful environment. Also responsible for helping with recruitment and overall progression. 'Division Leader' Divisions leaders are responsible for the overall 'command' of their game. They will make sure that the path is laid out, and the tools are available for any member under their leadership. He will maintain events and keeps records of the progression of players to make sure everyone is keeping up and on target (and to assist those who are not). 'Community Member' This is a 'full member' of VexX and has proven themself to be of value and fit to our community. They have the full right to come into any game we play and a full vote when things come down to voting, which includes admission to the community. 'Division Member' Division members are players who choose not to be a part of the overarching community, but play with VexX as members of a clan/guild/team/league within a single game. They do not get a vote, and have restricted access to community assets (TS3, forums, servers). Typically, division membership is the starting place for any new recruit, with the option to apply to the community at any time. 'Recruit' This is a member who is in the process of becoming a community member. This member will have to prove to everyone that he will bring pride to the name VexX.' ' http://i374.photobucket.com/albums/oo181/Hellrazor1981/threadTheProcess.png 'Recruitment' 'What we look for' 1. Honor & Loyalty: We hold this above all. We are a community of gamers that have become friends and will not tolerate disrespect or people who choose to leave, once you're in you're in and once you're out you stay out. 2. Skill: Must show a certain level of skill and the know-how to use it. Anyone can pew-pew but we want to look good doing it. 3. Capacity to learn: We want people who can adapt pretty quickly and learn at a fast pace. We're a helpful community but we don't hold hands. You must be able to mesh with our group functionality, not the other way around. 4. Activity: We want people to be active not only in game but on our forums and in our teamspeak3 server. 5. Maturity: We expect a certain level of maturity in VexX. Not that we don't like to poke fun or have a good laugh, just don't be 'that guy' if you know what I mean. 'The Process' 1. Head to http://www.vexxgaming.com 2. Register a forum account. Various circumstances can cause registration to be locked or restricted. If that is the case, let us know you are interested and we will manually start an account for you. 3. Apply. There will be instructions in the application forum for you to follow. Please follow them. 4. Keep up your app. We have a 14 day application process, during which time your application will be voted upon by the overarching community. You will be expected to participate with VexX in game, TS, and forums during this time as we are determining your overall fit with the group. 5. Community Decides. If you are not accepted into the community you will (potentially) still be allowed to play with us as a division member or guest. 'Other Requirements' 1. Must use Teamspeak3 and have a working microphone.' ' 2. The ability to fill out a proper application and answer questions thoroughly (not just "because i'm uber"). 3. Skill and the ability to learn quickly.